


Look At Me

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: This was meant to be a way for him to shut his mind off and relax for a while. Shiro tried to tell him that that wasn’t how it worked. His mind wasn’t like a switch that he could turn on and off.





	

“Relax. I’ll take care of you, Shiro.”

Of course it was easy for him to say. Keith didn’t have to worry about all the things that Shiro was in charge of. This was meant to be a way for him to shut his mind off and relax for a while. Shiro tried to tell him that that wasn’t how it worked. His mind wasn’t like a switch that he could turn on and off.

Still, he allowed Keith to bring him into his room. He allowed Keith to peel his clothes off until they were on the floor. He allowed Keith to push him to the bed and lay him down on a nest of pillows. Shiro didn’t have the energy to make a joke about it.

His chest rose and fell as he watched Keith remove his own clothes. He didn’t tease Shiro or put on some extravagant show for his sake. Keith simply took them off until they were a puddle beside Shiro’s.

He crawled onto the bed and hovered over him. Keith left soft kisses along his jaw, moving up to press a kiss to his earlobe. “Are you still with me?”

Shiro’s heart hammered in his chest. Yes, he was physically here, but his mind was thousands of lightyears away. It’s been so long since they last did anything together. He’s changed so much since his captivity and it’s taken some time for him to get use to his body. He showed Keith parts of his body until he was laid bare for him to see.

Keith accepted him for everything that he had to offer. Over an hour was spent of Shiro being pinned down to a bed as his scars was lavished with kisses and affection. It’s been so long since he’s felt love like this. Possibly before the Kerberos Mission when they both had sex for the last time. But Shiro was a different man back then. The Galra Arena had changed him into something that he didn’t know how what to call.

And Keith accepted him for everything that he was. “Y-yeah… Yeah, I’m here with you,” Shiro finally answered.

“Good.” Keith pulled away and straddled his hips. He took Shiro’s dick in his hand, his strokes slow and deliberate. “You deserve to feel good after all that you’ve been through.”

Shiro bit his lip and tossed his head to the side. Having Keith touch him again was one thing, having to hear his compliments was something else. _That_ was something that he couldn’t handle. Not right now.

Keith took hold of his jaw and forced him to look at him. “Look at me. Don’t look anywhere else. Okay, Shiro?”

His heart was going to burst out of his chest and fall into Keith’s hands. It’s where it belonged, after all. He nodded his head slowly, afraid of how his voice would sound if he spoke. Keeping his eyes focused on Keith’s face, he tried to level his breathing, tried to keep his attention more on his facial features than on the hand stroking his dick.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you like this,” Keith whispered. He twisted his stroke at the top, causing Shiro’s breath to hitch. “Back on Earth, back in the Garrison, I would have dreams of this. I’d dream that you were back with me and things were alright again.”

“Keith…”

He bit his lip. Pulling his hand back, Keith scooted close enough to rub their dicks together. “You always looked good like this. Your skin all flushed and sweat beading on your forehead. I’d touch and finger myself open raw at the thought of it.” He groaned, rolling his hips hard against Shiro’s. “I missed it so much.”

Shiro groaned. It had been a while. They were so many things left unsaid between them back then. Even now, they still were and he wanted to let them be known. He wanted Keith to know how deeply he felt about him. The thoughts flitted from his mind like an extinguished candle flame when Keith increased his pace.

He reached up to grab his hips, but Keith interlaced their fingers together. Keith pressed his hands to the bed to pin him down. He leaned down and nibbled Shiro’s bottom lip between his teeth. Shiro missed this. Holy _shit_ , he missed this so much.

Keith lifted his hips, the heads of their cocks a hair breadth away. “Turn around for me.” Shiro tightened his grip on his hands and he chuckled. “Sorry about that,” he whispered as he released his hands.

Shiro turned onto his stomach and Keith instantly pressed his chest to his back. He kissed along the nape of his neck, hands moving up and down his sides. Squirming beneath him, Shiro reached up to cup the back of his head. Their hips rolled together. Keith’s dick was firm against his ass, drawing soft moans out of both of them.

Keith pulled back, taking his warmth with him. His hands wrapped under Shiro’s body and pulled him back until they were resting on their knees, once again chest to back. Shiro’s chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath. He lost it within seconds when Keith teased at his nipples and moved his hands down his abs.

“I can’t wait to hear if you still sound the same when you cum,” Keith whispered. His breath brushed against his ear and he chuckled as Shiro shuddered. “Do you still get a little loud, Shiro? I always loved how you looked when you cummed.”

Shiro couldn’t answer that. He couldn’t answer him because he was too busy watching Keith’s hands as they moved down to his cock. “Keith,” he said through gritted teeth.

“Look at me. Don’t look down.”

The lump in his throat was hard to swallow. Shiro looked over his shoulder and stared right into Keith’s blue-violet eyes. He always loved how they looked. From the moment he first met Keith, he was lost within them, swimming in their depths until he didn’t know where the surface was. _This_ was the man he loved before the Kerberos mission. _This_ was the man he loved _now_ and who was trying, and succeeding, in taking care of him.

One of Keith’s hands stroked his cock while the other moved further down to play with his balls. Keith pressed a thumb to Shiro’s slit, enjoying how his body pressed back against him. He continued to whisper praises, a stream of words that had Shiro shaking with each one. Words that he needed to hear, _deserved_ to hear.

Shiro pressed his bionic hand to his clenching abs. He reached down and gripped Keith’s wrist. He was close. He was so, _so_ close to cumming. Keith kissed at his shoulder and neck, opened mouth kisses that heated him up.

“Go ahead and cum for me, Shiro,” Keith whispered. “Let me see you.”

His words were like a trigger. The fire inside him that laid dormant for so long fueled to life, blazing into a full blown forest fire that burned everything inside him, melting him into putty for Keith to mold into anything he wanted.

Shiro cummed _hard_ , pressed himself back against him. His cock twitched as Keith prolonged his orgasm, his cum dripping down his knuckles and to the sheets below. Keith pulled him into a kiss, a kiss that’s been a year overdue.

When they pulled apart, Shiro lost himself in his eyes again. He was worried about how Keith would see him now. He was worried about how welcoming Keith would be about how much he changed. Shiro should have known better than to think that he would be anything but.

Without letting him go, Keith reached over and grabbed a nearby towel, wiping his hand clean.

“Do you want me to take care of that?” Shiro asked, referring to the hard cock pressed against his ass.

Keith didn’t miss a beat in answering, “Don’t worry about me. This was about you; not me.”

“ _Keith_.”

“ _Shiro_.”

He sighed, knowing when to look defeat in the face. “Alright. Alright.” Keith’s weight brought him so they could lay on their sides, his arms still wrapped around Shiro’s middle. “Alright…”

“Good,” Keith whispered, his breath teasing the nape of his neck. His hand ran along Shiro’s abs, his finger tracing a scar. “I love you.”

It’s a confession he’s heard plenty of times before. Late at night in his bunk at the Garrison, just before they separated for their classes, the last thing they said to each other before he was sent up into space for an entire year. They were words he played in his head to try and survive the Galra Arena, words that helped him to _survive_ and filled him with hope.

Shiro reached for his hand and interlaced their fingers together. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> based on a drawing i saw on twitter that i loved to death. like, holy cow. i want to make love to it.


End file.
